Summer Vacation
by Goku Koneko Sage
Summary: The Gundam Wing pilots and the CCS characters meet up over summer vacation. See what follows. First Fanfic


These characters do not belong to me. (I got the idea from about a million different stories.)  
  
Summer Vacation  
  
Chapter One: Stuck in the Mud  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun, pleasent surprise to see you in this park," Sakura said to Syaoran, as she glared daggers at Tomoyo, who was in the shadows videotaping (as usual).  
  
"Of course it's a surprise to you, did Tomoyo invite you just to set us up...again?" Syaoran asked with a small smirk, as Sakura turned red.  
  
As they talked, Gundam Wing pilot Duo Maxwell entered the park. "Oh, wow, they have a spiral slide!" Duo shouted over his shoulder. Then he saw Sakura and Syaoran, and snickered.  
  
Jumping apart, both blushed furiously and glared their Patent-Death-Glares at him.  
  
"Gee, and I thought Heero's glares were bad!" said Duo, with a shudder.  
  
"Hmm..." Heero growled as he entered the park, very upset at having to chase down the ever eratic Duo. Trowa and the others followed him.  
  
"I can't believe Relena told us to sight-see, gave us the money, and told us to see what we were missing before we started work," complained Quatre.  
  
"I can't believe she's sending us to school!" replied Duo.  
  
"I can't believe Heero's the teacher," said Trowa, not really acting surprised.  
  
"School's for girls - especially dancing school!" shot back Wufei, turning purple.  
  
Heero crossed his arms and glared at them.  
  
Startled, Tomoyo kept videotaping, finding all of this very amusing, if not strange. What's strange when your best friend is the Sakura Card Mistress?  
  
Heero, Sakura, and Syaoran all glared their Patent-Death-Glares at each other, while the others sweatdropped. Quatre and Trowa finally asked Duo why he wanted to go to the park.  
  
"I thought we could play a game," replied the former God of Death happily.  
  
"Uh oh..." all the other pilots groaned, looking alarmed.  
  
A lightbulb flashed (not really) over Tomoyo's head, and, looking amused, she stepped out of the bushes just in time to see Eriol and Nakuru enter the park. No one saw Tomoyo, but everyone noticed Eriol and Nakuru, because Nakuru sqealed out, "Oh my, more cute guys! I wonder if their as delicious as Touya-kun?"  
  
"Behave, Nakuru," said Eriol, giving her a warning look.  
  
Tomoyo snuck around everone and, coming out of the shadows, addressed Eriol. "Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun. Daijoubu desu ka?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san. I'm fine. You're videotaping the lovebirds, as usual, I see." replied Eriol.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing that you planned on a game..." Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she addressed the pilots. "How about...Stuck in the Mud?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Wufei intelligently.  
  
"Stuck in the Mud... You run around, trying not to be tagged, and if you get tagged, stand with your feet spread apart. Those who are running can hide under the legs of the tagged, which is the only safe place, and when they go out from under the legs, the tagged person is free. And you can't guard the tagged," explained Sakura, glaring at Syaoran, who tended to guard the tagged.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Duo.  
  
"Let's play," said Nakuru.  
  
"Fine," said Trowa.  
  
"Okay, I guess..." said Quatre.  
  
"It's a weak game," sneared Wufei.  
  
"Are you scared?" challenged Sakura.  
  
"Better than nothing," said Syaoran.  
  
"Mission accepted," said Heero seriously, causing the other (happy) pilots to laugh.  
  
Eriol just smirked and looked at Tomoyo. Raising his eyebrow he asked her, "Talents or no?"  
  
"No, it'll give you too much of an advantage. I don't want Sakura to use the Freeze - I don't want to be an ice statue forever, or for YOU to do anything rash, like, try to finish a challenge from New York. The same goes for you, Syaoran!" said Tomoyo pointedly.  
  
"Talents?" asked Duo. "Never mind... I don't want to know."  
  
"Drat... I wanted so much to beat him," Syaoran muttered, glaring at Eriol, remembering what had occured on the Empire State Building.  
  
"Weird," stated Duo.  
  
"Let's play, already!" screamed Nakuru, sick of waiting. (She secretly wanted to go home and stuff Suppi-chan full of sugar. -_-;;;)  
  
"All right!" they all said.  
  
Everyone started to run off, and then remembered one insignifigant thing, and stopped. "Who's it?" they all asked, and then looked at Tomoyo in unison. "You're it!" they cried.  
  
With a sigh, Tomoyo put the recorder down where it could catch everything, and she could make sure that it wasn't stolen or damaged. Once that was done, the game began.  
  
Tomoyo tagged Duo first, and was close on Sakura's tail when she ducked under him. Diverting to Quatre, who was closest, she caught him, turned and bumped into Heero, tagging him, then caught Eriol, and darted after Nakuru, who slid under Quatre. Catching Syaoran, she ran after Wufei, who kept taunting her.  
  
"You're a weak woman," said Wufei.  
  
She looked amused,m and tagged Sakura, then Nakuru, then Trowa. Catching Quatre, she ran after Wufei, cornering him near a tree. Right before she tagged him, she said, "No body calls me weak," and slapped him instead of tagging him.  
  
"Ouch, you pissed her off," said Syaoran with a wince.  
  
"Hoe-e! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, shocked.  
  
"This, from a girl?" Wufei said, dazed, his cheek turning red from the slap.  
  
"Hmm," Heero growled in approval.  
  
"Interesting," said Trowa.  
  
"Wasn't that kinda rude?" asked Quatre.  
  
"This from the girl who videotaped her friend falling off a cliff, then a building, and then falling off of the Empire State Building," said Nakuru.  
  
Eriol just smirked.  
  
"You're it, no guarding to tagged," Tomoyo said, smirking, as she turned and ran.  
  
They played until all had had the chance to be "it" at least once. As the party broke up, Eriol invited them over to his house for a card game. He had the perfect game in mind...  
  
Stuck in the Mud is a game I have always liked as a kid, and I thought it would be interesting to see CCS and GW characters playing it. The next chapter is going to be ERK, Egyptian Rat Killer, and it's a card game that no one's aloud to tell the rules to. (Does that make sense?) So I can't tell you the rules, except that you can slap doubles, can't look at your cards, and you can slap Jokers, sometimes sandwiches, if you want to. But those are not the important rules, so it doesn't really help if I tell those to you, does it? Have fun! Signing off, Kitty Sage 


End file.
